


Late Nights

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Two bro chillin on the street, because they are gay, side by side, slight angst, they’re actually not dating, upset Luka, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien snuck out to hang out the Luka, the other boy seems to be in upset.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Late Nights

“I should probably get home soon.” Adrien sighed, taking another sip from the bottle of whiskey, wincing at that familiar sting before passing it back to Luka. The older teenager accepted it eagerly and gulled down a few sips. Adrien glared at him with envy when he didn’t even flinch at all.

“You probably should” Luka replied, Still both boys made no move to leave. They continued to sit side by side on the deck of the liberty, just enjoying each other’s company as they watched the stars.

Another 20 minutes or so Adrien’s sighed again before taking out his phone. He unlocked the screen and cringed at the 40 odd missed calls from Nathalie. He swiped them away and looked at the time, 1:36AM.

“Father’s going to kill me.” Adrien cried, taking another swing and forcing it down over a gag.

“Probably will.” Luka replied, his answer as plain as his first. Adrien lazily rolled his head to the side and took in Luka’s appearance. It’s been a few weeks since he’s dyed his hair, his once vibrant blue ends now a dull green. Adrien thought he still looked perfect, he always looked perfect to Adrien. “Here” Luka handed him the bottle before standing up, “I’m going to head in now, so you should probably get going.” With that he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was wrong with Luka tonight? The boy was generally quieter than most but tonight he was way out of character.

“Luka, Wait?” Adrien yelled, scrambling to get up. He gripped the bottle tightly to his chest in a vain attempt to not spill it, he ended up sloshing a large amount of liquid on his shirt, instead.

Luka froze, spinning back towards Adrien and giving him a bored look. Adrien’s heart ached a little at that, he had never been on the receiving end of such a cold look.

“Yeah?” Luka sighed, looking elsewhere, like he didn’t care enough to even give Adrien’s his full attention.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting odd all night.” Concern was evident in Adrien's voice as he slurred the words, the alcohol already affecting him. Luka didn’t reply only shrugged like he had no clue what Adrien was even suggesting.

“Seriously! You’ve been quiet and distant, I’m worried. Please, don’t shut me out? I just want to help.”

Luka was silent again, Adrien was sure he was just going to ignore him once again. He visibly deflated, placing the bottle on the ground and packing up what little items he brought.

“I’ve just been having some personal issues, I’m having a hard time coping with them.” Luka hesitantly spoke, like he was afraid that Adrien was going to instantly throw him away. Adrien stopped what he was doing and was by Lukas side in an instant, pulling him into a hug. It was a little awkward at first, Adrien being significantly smaller but still trying his hardest to hold the giant that was Luka.

“You don’t have to talk about it but just know that I’m here for you.” He whispered. “Come on, let’s go watch a movie or something?”

Luka uncurled from Adrien’s and looked down into the boys green eyes.

“What about your Father?” Luka, worried about his bottom lip between his teeth. Adrien watched the motion, lost in a trance before snapping himself out of it and process Luka’s question.

“Don’t worry about him.” He started, smirking up at Luka. “I’ll just send him a text saying I’ll be having a late night.”


End file.
